Jump Then Fall
by Dark.Adain
Summary: Misty loves Ash but she has trouble telling him. He stops at her gym before returning to Pallet and she wanders outside at midnight, unaware that Ash is following her. What will happen, and what will follow? Rated T - Just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Him

Hey this is my first fanfiction, I hope it's good!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (I sure wish I did)

* * *

**Jump then fall**

**Chapter 1: Missing him**

Misty was sat by the swimming pool in her gym, her legs dangling down into the cool water while watching her pokemon swim peacefully. She was wearing her usual outfit – denim shorts, a yellow cropped top, braces and her fiery red hair was in its usual side ponytail. It had been three years. Three years since she had left him to look after the gym. Three years since she had last seen him (excluding the times she met up with him, Brock, May and Max in the Hoenn region). Three years and she had not yet admitted her love for him, not even while they were travelling together. Every time she was going to confess she ended up where she is now, back home with the confession still on her tongue, unspoken.

"_Why didn't I tell him when I had the chance?"_ Misty asked herself _"Who knows, Ash might have said he loved me back… No, don't be stupid Misty, he doesn't love you" _She sighed, dragged her legs up out of the water and grabbed her sea blue towel off the floor. Misty rubbed her legs dry, still thinking about Ash. She proceeded to walk out of the room and into the living room where her three sisters Daisy, Lilly and Violet were sprawled across the sofa closely watching some pointless fashion program. Well, pointless to Misty anyway. They didn't even notice Misty enter the room until she sat down in a chair next to the sofa with a sigh, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Misty, Like earth to Misty!" Daisy called out waving a hand in front of her face. Suddenly she snapped from her trance-like state to find all her sisters staring at her and Daisy stood in front of her "Umm… sorry what?" Misty responded, clearly confused.

"You were like totally spaced out sis" Lilly commented

"Yeah, so are you going to like tell us what's wrong coz' we are like missing our program here" Violet chipped in, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Misty fumed and resisted the temptations to go and get her acoustic guitar to hit them all round the head with it or use her trusty mallet. She had had enough of these three people who were unfortunately, her sisters. "Oh I'm sorry for making you miss people prance around in frilly dresses and whatnot. You don't realize how I feel or, rather how I've felt for the past three years since you made me come back to this damn gym for your own selfish reasons, since you made me leave… Ash" She shouted before storming out of the room, leaving her sisters shocked faces behind her and blinking back the tears. She managed to stop her tears while storming up the stairs and down the landing towards her room, just in case her sisters followed her.

"_Not that they would anyway"_ Misty thought bitterly _"The only people they care about is themselves"_ When she reached her room Misty slammed her door and locked it behind her then fell to her knees in the middle of her bedroom, letting all the tears that she could hold back no longer flow, letting all her sadness and anger out.

For the next week Misty didn't utter a word to her sisters and tried to avoid them at all times possible but, other than that her daily routine was like normal – Get up, have a shower, get dressed into her usual outfit or one of her many bikinis, have breakfast and then take on any challengers that came to the gym. Misty managed to keep herself together during the day but when it came to night-time she ended up crying herself to sleep. On Sunday the gym was closed so Misty decided she didn't have to rush anything, she took her time showering and getting dressed that it was 10:30 when she went downstairs for her breakfast. _"Bad timing"_ thought Misty as she walked into the kitchen where Daisy was buttering some toast. Misty avoided eye-contact as she reached for a bowl out of the cupboard and started to pour some rice krispies into it.

"You're going to have to talk to me properly sometime Mist" Misty winced at the nickname 'Mist' Ash had always called her that.

"I know I just don't intend to do that anytime soon" Misty stated and turned to take the milk out of the fridge and poured it over her cereal.

"Would it make it any different if I apologized?" Daisy asked.

Misty pondered for a moment while she replaced the milk, amazed that her sister actually wanted to apologize and confused as whether to she should accept it or not. _"They did hurt me"_ She thought as she sat down _"But maybe they have realised what they did" _

"Maybe" Misty said simply, beginning to spoon rice krispies into her mouth. Daisy sat down opposite her and gave a small, hesitant smile.

"Look Misty, I'm really sorry for…" Daisy began but Misty cut her of.

"Ignoring my feelings? Making me feel like I'm just this person who looks after the gym whenever you want me to, whenever I'm happy with what I'm doing and whom I'm with?" Misty rushed tears welling up in her eyes. Daisy took hold of Misty's hands which had long forgotten about the rice krispies.

"Misty…" Daisy started "What do you mean 'Whenever I'm happy with whom I'm with'?"

"I…love him" Misty choked out a tear running down her cheek "I…love…Ash"

Daisy let go of one of Misty's hands and wiped away Misty's tears with her thumb.

"Oh Misty" Daisy muttered "You haven't told him have you?"

"N-No, I-I'm scared he'll reject me and I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship if he does" Misty whispered fresh tears forming in her eyes. This time she didn't fight to keep them back, she let them fall. Everything came out, how leaving Ash was the hardest

thing she had ever done, how she had tried so many times afterwards to confess her love but couldn't bring herself to, how she wants to travel again but can't because of her responsibilities here. Daisy just listened carefully and nodded her head at the correct times.

"Misty you have to tell him! The next time he rings or you see him tell him, it can't hurt to try right?" Daisy said as soon as Misty had stopped explaining her situation.

"Okay… It'll be hard but I'll tell him" Misty replied nodding her head and wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Tell you what, I'll take care of the paperwork today, you have the day off" Daisy smiled standing up. Misty nodded and left the room.

"_Sometimes I'm glad I have sisters to support me and listen, even if they can be complete idiots at times" _Misty thought.

The next day Misty woke up strangely early. She looked over at her clock that read 6:00AM, sighing she left her room after quickly changing. She stopped when she came to the study. The door was open and she gazed in. Her gaze skimmed the newly cleaned desk and all the papers that littered the floor were in drawers and folders. _"Daisy"_ She thought. Her gaze rested on the video phone and an idea sprung to her mind. _"No, I can't do that" _Misty reasoned with herself _"I can't bother Professor Oak at this time just to see if he knows where Ash is… Or maybe I can" _Misty decided silently closing the door and settling down on the chair she had placed in front of the blank screen.

She dialled the Pallet Town Laboratory and waited nervously as it rang.

"Hello Professor Oak's laboratory, How may I-" Tracey's voice rung out as he appeared on the screen and looked at Misty "Misty! Hey, how are you?"

Misty smiled "I'm okay, thanks Tracey, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks" Tracey disappeared from the screen then appeared again "Sorry about that, Ash's Chikorita seems to like me quite a lot" He replied stepping back so Misty could see Chikorita clinging onto Tracey's trouser leg. She gave a small giggle and Chikorita bounced up to the screen

"Chikor!" Chikorita exclaimed, obviously recognising her from past adventures.

"Hi Chikorita! Nice to see you!" Misty cried, happy to see the small green creature as it brought back happy memories of times with Ash.

"So Misty" Tracey said as he struggled to claim the screen back from Chikorita "What do you need?" He had successfully regained possession of the phone.

"Well… I… Umm just…wondered whether you had heard from Ash recently?" Misty asked being quite hesitant.

"Yeah, Ash called yesterday to give a message to Professor Oak to give to his Mom, he called from the Pewter city Pokemon Center, he should be there with Brock.

"H-He's at Pewter City? Thank you so much Tracey, I owe you one" Misty almost shouted but then remembered what time it was.

"No problem Misty I'm glad I could help" Tracey replied with a smile "See you later!"

"Yeah, bye Tracey" Misty smiled before the screen went blank.

"_Okay…It's time"_ She thought and rehearsed what she was going to say over in her head _"Hello sorry to bother you but is there an Ash Ketchum staying there? Yeah, that sounds okay"_

"But what do I say to Ash?" Misty asked herself out loud "I'll just…tell him what I feel, it's risky but…" She punched in the Pewter City Pokemon Center number and waited. She was even more nervous now than when she called Pallet Town.

"Hello this is the Pewter City Pokemon Center, how can I help you?" piped up the familiar voice of one of the many Nurse Joys. She popped up on the screen sat in a black spinny office chair.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but is there an Ash Ketchum staying there?" Misty asked Nurse Joy reciting what she had rehearsed.

"Ash Ketchum? I'll just have a look, hold on a moment" Nurse Joy spun around in her chair to the computer and punched some buttons on the keyboard. She spun back round to face Misty

"Yes there is an Ash Ketchum staying here would you like me to give a message?" Nurse Joy asked. Misty was about to give up and tell her that it didn't matter and sorry for bothering her when she remembered her talk with Daisy.

"Umm would it be possible to speak to him?" Misty asked

"Hold on a minute… sorry what's your name?" Replied Nurse Joy

"It's Misty, Misty Waterflower" Misty answered nervously

"Hold on Misty I'll just see if he's able to come to the phone" Nurse Joy smiled and for some reason Misty didn't feel so nervous anymore. That was until Nurse Joy spun to the right and picked up the spare phone, which had no video screen, and pressed a combination of numbers.

"Hello is that Ash Ketchum?" Misty heard Nurse Joy say into the phone "Yes, sorry to bother you but there is someone that wants to talk to you" She continued "I'll give them the number to your room; they will call you in a few minutes… Okay bye" Misty realized that Nurse Joy hadn't referred to her as Misty or she, just they, them and someone. Nurse Joy put the phone down and turned back to face Misty

"Ash said its fine for you to call, his number is 76757"

"Thank you Nurse Joy, sorry if I caused you any trouble" Misty said gratefully

"Nonsense you didn't cause any trouble, just tell Ash what he needs to hear" Nurse Joy said with a wink and the screen went blank for the second time. _"What did she mean 'Tell Ash what he needs to hear'? No…she couldn't know…how? She must have overheard me when she was checking the computer" _Misty frowned thinking _"Unless…Nurse Joy overheard Ash say something about me, perhaps that he liked me more than just a best friend? No of course not. That's impossible"_ Misty shook her curiosity and theories to the back of her head and punched in Ash's number. "7…6…7…5…7" Misty recalled the number out loud while pushing the correct buttons. She paused for a minute, took a deep breath and pressed the dial button.

The phone only rang twice before someone answered, she was almost certain it was Ash but even so she was still shocked to see him. Ash looked just as shocked too. He was wearing what he always wore when they travelled together with Brock – A plain black t-shirt, a blue and white sleeveless jacket, jeans, trainers and his Indigo League hat. He had 8 pokemon at his belt. She was surprised that he wasn't wearing the new outfit his mum left him before he went to Hoenn.

"_Oh I knew this was a bad idea" _Misty's thoughts spoke out _"No this was a good idea, just trust it Misty" _She told herself.

"H-Hi Ash" Misty said starting the conversation, _"Well someone had to"_ she thought

"M-Misty, I didn't expect it would be you who wanted to talk to me" Ash said back

"_Wow…his voice sounds so nice in the morning, not that he doesn't sound good other times in the day, but he just sounds so…careless in the morning"_

"Ash I-I've got something to tell you" Misty began but noticed Brock still sleeping on the bed, she couldn't declare her love for Ash in front of Brock even if he was asleep; he could be pretending to sleep just to evesdrop. _"That's Brock for you"_ She thought "But n-not over the phone, would you be able to… come to Cerulean for a few days before going back to pallet?"

"Sure Misty, I was going to come visit you anyway" Ash flashed a tired smile and Misty's heart leapt and she only just managed to contain all her excitement. She smiled back

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Misty asked hopefully

Ash gave a laugh and looked her straight in the eyes "I wouldn't miss it for the world, I-I miss you Misty…See you soon"

The screen turned black for the last time this morning and Misty placed the phone back on its stand then pondered on what Ash had just said _"So he misses me, of course he does I'm his best friend. But he said it in a sad kind of way…maybe he was going to say more?" _

All her worries had melted away for now but she knew they would return when she had to tell Ash she loved him _"Who knows? Maybe it will all turn out fine; maybe he will love me back" _Misty thought with new hope.

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter, sorry if it was a bit long.

I still don't own Pokemon (If I did Misty would be still in the anime)

Please review, I will be updating soon, until then… See ya everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Hey sorry for the wait, been a bit busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Ash smiled, placing the phone back on its stand next to the now blank screen. He sat for a moment, thinking about her. Just thinking her name made him smile no matter what mood he was in. Misty. He was about to stand up when he caught sight of Brock's reflection in the black screen.

"Ok Brock" Ash started standing up and grabbing a cushion off the chair he was just sat in "You can stop pretending to sleep now"

"…zzZzz…" was all that came from Brock. Ash sighed and threw the cushion straight at Brock's face.

THUMP "Owww Damn it" muttered Brock rubbing his nose while sitting up on his bed. He, somehow, managed to recover very quickly.

"So, what does Misty want to talk to you about then?" Brock said casually with a smile spread across his lips. A smile that Ash, luckily for Brock, could not see because he had stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Not sure. She said she wanted to tell me in person" came Ash's voice, slightly muffled, from behind the door. Brock just grinned knowingly and gently shook his head, amazed Ash had not realized yet.

Misty stepped outside the door and rested against it with her eyes closed, sighing a little. She then realized what day it was and also, that she was wearing grey jogging bottoms and a purple strap top. "Damn" Misty cursed under her breath and rushed to her room. She calmed down after she glanced at her clock 7:00AM it read. _"Good thing the gym doesn't open until 8:00"_ Misty thought happily. She dragged open the wooden door of her wardrobe and sifted through her clothes. _"Where is it?"_ Misty thought, annoyed.

"Aha here it is" Misty said joyfully and pulled out a white and blue striped bikini with a sea blue hoodie that matched her eyes. After she had changed she checked her clock again. 7:30. Misty raced into the kitchen and made herself some toast. By the time she had finished he breakfast, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into its side ponytail it was time to open the gym.

It wasn't a particularly busy day, but it wasn't exactly that quiet either. She had trainers from the Kanto region, Johto region and Hoenn region. It was 5:00PM. Closing time. Misty let all her pokemon out for a swim round the pool (or in Psyduck's case, floating round on a lido as he had still not learnt how to swim). It was getting dark; Misty was about to recall her pokemon when a figure stepped through the door, hidden by the darkness in the gym.

"If you're here for a battle, we're closed" Misty called over to the person stood in the shadows.

"I'm not here for a battle" a deep but familiar voice called back. _"Where have I heard that voice before…wait…it's…" _Misty thought. She smiled and played along

"Oh, so what are you here for then?" Misty faintly saw the figure smiling in the dark

"I was told you needed to talk to me…Misty" The figure stepped forward and the light outlined his raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, plain black t-shirt with a blue and white sleeveless jacket on top, jeans and trainers. Misty grinned. It was him. She stood up, ran round the side of the pool and tackled him in a big hug. He returned the hug, laughing. They finally broke apart, but stared at each other, smiling.

"Ash…." Misty breathed.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2!

Sorry it's a bit short; I wanted to end it on a sort of cliffhanger.

Please Review :) !


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight Song

Hey, sorry for the wait - I had writers block. Hope you like this chapter :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed :P

Pokemon talk is in **bold**, translations follow in brackets ( )

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moonlight Song**

"Misty" Ash whispered. Both teens didn't realize that their faces were edging closer, slowly. The only noise was steady breathing and their lips were just inches apart. "Ahem" someone coughed and Ash and Misty sprung away from each other and turned to face Brock who had, typically, interrupted them.

"Hey Brock" said Misty walking up to him and giving him a friendly hug, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Nice to see you Misty" replied Brock, who had a smug look about him.

"**Pikachupi!" **(Misty!) A voice shouted gleefully from the floor, not wanting to be forgotten, while hopping into Misty's arms for a well-deserved hug.

"Pikachu!" Misty squealed hugging the small yellow mouse pokemon. Misty let Pikachu down and he wandered off to find Togepi, whom Misty said was in her room upstairs. Misty turned back to the boys to find Ash staring at her; he quickly covered it up with only a slightly noticeable blush sitting upon his cheeks.

"We only have one small guest room, one of you can have the bed in there and the other can take the floor in my room because there isn't enough room for a sleeping bag." she informed them

"Brock can take the bed, I don't mind" Ash said recovering from his embarrassment of Misty catching him staring at her.

"Are you sure Ash? I'm not bothered crashing on the floor" Brock responded. By this time the trio had made their way up the stairs - Misty leading, Ash and Brock behind debating who should sleep on the bed. Naturally, Ash being Ash was being very awkward. They carried on protesting until they reached a door at the end of the landing and Misty turned around. She sighed

"Ok, since you two are hopeless at deciding…" she reached into her pocket and brought out a shiny coin. "Heads Ash sleeps on the floor, Tails Brock does" The coin was tossed up into the air, flying then falling. Misty caught it in her left hand effortlessly then put it on the top of her right hand.

"Heads" she declared simply, pocketed the coin and turned her back, shaking her head a little then opened the white wooden door which was identical to the door left of it. Misty held the door open and motioned for Brock to walk in.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep. We can catch up with each other tomorrow if you want" she suggested. Brock nodded his head in agreement; they said their goodnights and Misty closed the door behind them. She pointed to the white door on the left

"That's my room." They stepped inside in silence. Ash gazed around, smiling when he saw Pikachu and Togepi asleep on her chair; Misty's room was very different to the rest of the house. Two of the walls where pure white and the rest were a gorgeous deep blue. There was a balcony on the opposite side of the room to which they were stood, her bed to the right of it. A chestnut brown wardrobe and chest of drawers sat side by side on the left of the room, and a desk with a chair followed. Misty had made sure she had cleaned up before they arrived, hiding anything personal like her diary or songs she had wrote. One thing she realised she forgot to put away was her light brown acoustic guitar that sat proudly in a vacant corner of her room. "Oh No. Please don't notice the guitar. Please don't notice the guitar" she muttered silently under her breath. Ash put his backpack down, oblivious to the guitar, and began unpacking his sleeping bag. Misty knelt down beside him and helped lay it out.

"Thanks Misty" Ash gave her a smile. A smile that made her melt inside. Misty picked out some clean pyjamas from her chest of drawers and excused herself to the bathroom.

When she got back Ash was sat on her bed, holding her guitar and examining it.

"Hey Misty, I didn't know you played guitar. Do you sing aswell?" asked Ash

"Umm…yeah" she bit her nail "I'm not that good though" she added quickly

"I bet you are" Ash encouraged "Let's hear something"

"No" she replied

"Please?" Ash pleaded

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"…Fine"

"Yeah!"

"Tomorrow though, I'll sing you a song I wrote"

"Ok, cool!"

Misty climbed into her bed and Ash replaced the guitar then climbed into his own sleeping bag, turning the light off on his way.

"Goodnight Ash" Misty whispered

"Night Mist" Ash whispered back. Misty smiled in the dark at the nickname. She tossed and turned for a while, thinking of what to sing to Ash. _"Why did I even agree to sing anyway?"_ she asked herself, sighing quietly. Misty gave up and stood, slipping into her boots and grabbing her guitar. Being careful not to wake Ash she stepped around his sleeping form and creaked open the door. What she didn't realize was that Ash too, was awake.

Ash checked the clock 23:55, it read. When he was sure Misty was at least halfway down the stairs he climbed out of his sleeping bag and proceeded to follow her. He sneaked along the landing and quietly down the stairs, nearly falling at the last step because it was so dark. Ash managed to regain his balance without making much sound and kept a good distance from Misty. _"Where is she going?" _Ash thought, puzzled when Misty walked out the door, down the path and towards the clear blue lake. He pulled on his shoes and slowly opened the door, stepping out into the moonlight and shutting it behind him. Even though it was late at night, the air was still warm and Ash found that the streets and areas around him were lit up by the dim streetlights and the bright moon. His eyes scanned the green space, the trees and plants until he found Misty a little further up the path. Ash took cautious steps while the gravel crunched under his trainers. Suddenly, Misty stopped, turned around and Ash, not wanting to get caught, dived into the nearest bush holding his breath. She turned back and continued to walk. Ash let out a sigh of relief and stood up, brushing himself off.

Misty reached her destination – The Cerulean Lake. It reminded her of Ash, as they had spent a lot of time here in between travelling. She walked up to the biggest tree that looked out over the blue water, sat down with her back on the trunk and pulled her guitar onto her lap. Ash was stood in the shadow of a tree, leaning against it and watching her and she began to softly strum, getting a little louder as she went along.

**I like the way you sound in the morning,**

**We're on the phone and without a warning,**

**I realize your laugh is the best sound,**

**I have ever heard**

**I like the way I can't keep my focus,**

**I watch you talk, you didn't notice,**

**I hear the words but all I can think is,**

**We should be together**

**Every time you smile, I smile,**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you,**

**Whoa, I'm feeling you baby,**

**Don't be afraid to,**

**Jump then fall,**

**Jump then fall, into me**

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too,**

'**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all,**

**So jump then fall**

**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face,**

**You got the keys to me; I love each freckle on your face**

**Oh, I've never been so wrapped up,**

**Honey I like the way you're everything I ever wanted,**

**I had time to think it oh over,**

**And all I can say is come closer,**

**Take a deep breath and.**

**Jump then fall into me,**

'**Cause every time you smile, I smile,**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you,**

**Whoa, I'm feeling you baby,**

**Don't be afraid to,**

**Jump then fall,**

**Jump then fall into me**

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too,**

'**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so,**

**Jump then fall**

**The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet,**

**I'll catch you, I'll catch you,**

**When people say things that bring you to your knees,**

**I'll catch you,**

**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry,**

**But I'll hold you through the night until you smile,**

**Whoa, I need you baby,**

**Don't be afraid please,**

**Jump then fall,**

**Jump then fall into me,**

**Baby I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too,**

'**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so,**

**Jump then fall**

**Jump then fall, baby,**

**Jump then fall, into me, into me,**

**Every time you smile, I smile,**

**And every time you shine, I shine,**

**And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you,**

**I'll show you, you can,**

**Jump then fall,**

**Jump then fall,**

**Jump then fall into me, into me,**

**Yeah**

Misty stopped strumming and sighed to herself. In the shadows Ash was amazed at what he had just heard, Misty was an amazing singer and _"Was that song about…me?" _he thought.

"Oh Ash" Misty said to the water "If only you knew, If only you knew that I love you…" Ash was shocked, had she really just said she loved him?

"Misty…If only you knew, how I feel" Ash stepped out of the shadows and towards Misty, who was completely shocked and embarrassed that he had probably heard everything. Ash made his way over and sat down next to Misty, who had put her guitar down and was now gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. He brought his hand up and took her hair out of its side ponytail so it hung loosely, brushing against her shoulders. Ash moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek, leaning in as he did this. Misty also leaned in, closing the gap between them and gently kissing the boy she loved with all her heart. Ash placed his hands on her waist and Misty put her hands on the back of his head and played with his hair. They broke apart for air but remained staring at each other.

"I love you Misty" Ash murmured, leaning again

"I love you too Ash" Misty whispered kissing him again, this time with more passion that expressed how they both felt about each other.

* * *

I do not own the song it belongs to Taylor Swift, its called Jump then fall

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Run!

Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Run!**

After spending the night sleeping under the tree by the lake, Ash and Misty were woken by the distant familiar voices of Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Beside her she heard Ash groan and get to his feet

"Do those guys ever give up?" Misty just shrugged and took the hand that Ash offered.

"I don't think they like accepting failure"

"Yeah that's true!" They laughed for a second. Misty dragged her eyes along the deep blue lake, sparkling under the sunlight.

"Hey, Ash…I've got an idea" Out of the corner of her eye she saw him turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we give Team Rocket another failure to deal with?" She turned away from the water and back to the boy she loves. Ash frowned.

"But we can't beat them in battle like we normally do, we don't have our Pokemon"

"We don't have to battle them in order to foil their plans" Ash smiled

"What have you got up your sleeve, Misty?" There was an excited sparkle in her eyes that went with the excited smile on her face.

"Well, if we're not here when they get here, they can't attempt what they were going to do. Therefore, it's a fail"

"Okay" Ash looked up briefly "Their balloon isn't far off, how are we supposed to get out of here without them noticing?" Misty too, looked up. She grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him behind the tree. Ash opened his mouth in protest but Misty gently pushed him against the tree and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh" Misty ordered.

"To protect the- HUH?" Jessie looked around wildly

"But…but the twerps were just here!" James complained

Meanwhile, behind the tree Ash and Misty were silently laughing at the stupidity of Team Rocket.

"Ready?" Misty whispered. Ash nodded.

"Run!" Both Ash and Misty ran out behind Team Rocket, the three members totally oblivious to them. Misty lead Ash to the side of the lake.

"You can't be serious!" Ash whispered frantically but one look at Misty told him she was. Well, they would certainly have lots of explaining to do to Brock and Pikachu. Those were his last thoughts before they jumped, before they plunged into the depths of the cool, blue water. Misty's were as follows:

Sometimes you have to take a risk to find love. Sometimes you have to tell that certain someone the truth because, you never know, they might just feel the same way. And never, ever, be afraid to do what others can't.

Jump then fall.

* * *

End.

* * *

There it is, Jump Then Fall finally finished. Once again I apologize for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed this story. Who knows? There might be more in the future! :)


End file.
